The goal of this research is to develop novel mucosal vaccination platforms to improve the efficacy of therapeutic cancer vaccines. While recent research has demonstrated limited antitumor responses resulting from standard subcutaneous injections of cancer vaccines, antitumor efficacy may be substantially improved if vaccine delivery is site-specific and/or targeted directly to diseased tissues. Numerous cancers, e.g. lung, colorectal, cervical and Gl cancers arise in tissues served by the common mucosal immune system (CMIS). Activation of a mucosal immune response may lead to a greater effector function against such cancers. Also, since mucosal immunity confers systemic immunity, mucosal vaccination has the potential to reach all cancers. A systematic study and development of mucosal vaccination platforms may enhance the efficacy of therapeutic cancer vaccines. In this study, five platforms will be developed to target mucosal lymphoid tissues via oral, intranasal, intravaginal, intrarectal and intrapulmonary routes. In addition to the salient benefits of immunotherapy, tailored mucosal administrations of vaccines will foster a greater understanding of mucosal immunity potentially impacting prophylaxes of cancers as well as other infections or pathologies.